The Blackwood's Flock
by Starshadow7
Summary: I leaned in close to his ear, and whispered with a threatening tone. "Get this through your thick skull of yours Ootori, no one tells me what to do especially you." Oc/Kyoya/Mori
1. The First Day

The Blackwoods Flock

Chapter 1 The First Day

~~~Zay's POV~~~

BEEB!

BEEB!

BEEP!

My alarm started going off, I muffled something about it being too early in my sleep and reached from under the massive layers of blankets and feathers to turn off my alarm. It started to sound off again 5 minutes later, and before I could turn the annoying thing off again I heard two bodies burst through my door and leapt on top of me squashing all the air out of me.

"ZAY! You got get up…" pleaded one voice.

"…It's our first day of school at Ouran!" finished by another voice.

I twisted and turned my way out from under out all the heavy weight of my bed sheets and sat up glaring at the trespassers. The two trespassers where my sister and cousin, Ember and Ebony. It is odd that they look like twins for them both have the same ice blue eyes, same long black straight hair, and height. "But did you seriously have to wake me up an hour earlier for it?" I asked them. They put on their adorable puppy faces that I always fall victim to.

"Fine, just give me 30 minutes." Yelling in victory the two scampered out of my room. I already had my boys' school uniform set out from last night preparations of beginning a new school. I let last night replay in my mind.

"Why am I the one that has to switch genders?" I demanded from my brother, Ash.

"One it gives us some time before we are found out." He said counting on his fingers. "Two you act just like a guy and that makes the disguise more believable. And lastly, you'd never wear that dress even if your life depended on it." I looked at Ash questioningly. He lifted up a dress and presented to me. I stared at it with utterly shock and disgust. It was poufy and the color was the most repulsive pale yellow I have ever seen.

"You're right, I would never wear that. " I said reluctantly agreeing with him.

"I'm glad that we finally came to an understanding." Ash left with a smirk on his face.

I sighed remembering my verbal defeat from last night, and began putting on the uniform. I slipped the black trousers on. I wrapped my bust and put on my white button up. I wore a necklace my mother gave to me when I was born, that I never took off except when I took a shower. It was a silver chain with two charms strung on it, a feather charm and a cat head that had blue opals as eyes. I slipped the necklace under my shirt and padded it into a comfortable spot where it was still concealed.

I pulled on my baby blue blazer and walked into my bathroom and looked into the mirror. With all the layers on my upper body, my chest that was once supple was now flat as a cutting board. My once long, dark brown, curly hair was now cut short, straightened, and black with a few dark neon blue highlights for my liking. Not bad, I'm actually starting to like this look. I looked at my own eyes in the mirror and realized that I should cover up my unusual feline eyes. Their bluish-green color looked completely out place and would be quickly notified. I dug through my bag and pulled out a pair of regular blue contacts to hide my eyes effectively.

I finally came down stairs to find my family all ready for school. My older brother Ash didn't change from his normal look with his wavy brown hair except he put in contacts to cover his unnatural pale blue eyes. My older cousin Elias changed up his height some to where he was just a few centimeters taller than Ash, and covered up his blue husky eyes. But he still had his black hair spiked up like usual. Finally, my sister and her partner in crime had only one thing that changed, and that was their hair which was now blonde. I can't believe I'm the only one who that had the major makeover.

"Well, don't I just feel lucky." I said sarcastically. I heard snickering behind me, it was coming from my annoying cousin Elias. I shot him a death glare and he quickly shut up.

"Come on guys let's not be late for our first day a school." said Ash. We followed him out the door and began our day at Ouran.

~~~At Ouran~~~

"Looks like we are here." announced Ash. We drove up to a pink building, really of all the schools that Ash could choose from he had to pick the one that looks like a rainbow pony up-chucked on it. He pulled out some papers from a folder.

"Okay, I have messed with the school's filing system and changed some of our names but all of our last names just to be safe, our physical features, and which grade we are in. I also cleared any history they might have on us. So here is your class schedules and maps to help you to get around school." He handed our papers, and we filed out onto the pavement. I scanned the courtyard for suspicious activity, but all I spotted were girls in the courtyard staring at my family and me with hearts in their eyes and whispering about three new hot male students.

"Looks like you already have some admirers 'Zane', can't believe that you're so good with the women." teased Elias.

"Well 'Elie', to me it sounds like you're jealous of my sudden admiration from these lovely ladies." I threw a flirty smile at the girls, which sent them on moe love fest.

"Will you stop pestering each other? We need to go and find our first class before school starts." Ash butted in. I rolled my eyes, and with that Ash grabbed Elie's arm and stormed up to school. I felt two look a likes wrapping themselves around me.

"Which class did Ash put you in Zane?" 'Amber' asked.

"Yeah tell us." said Ebony.

I looked down at the paper Ash gave me in the car. My new name was now Zane Smith and I was in Class 2A. I showed the paper to them and their faces sadden with disappointment.

"Aww, Zane doesn't get to have a buddy like the rest of us." Amber pouted.

"We're sorry, maybe you can find a new buddy." Ebony said cheerfully.

I petted their sweet blonde heads, knowing that I won't find someone to talk to. I'm a pretty quiet person that does nothing except draw, play music, and work on my fighting skills.

"I'll be fine, just go ahead and find your classes." They did as they were told and left me. I glanced back down at my schedule and quickly memorized the school's map. I know I would regret it if I didn't have this memorized. After a few moments I had the school's layout jammed into my head. I began walking up to school, when I got the feeling that someone or something was following me. I brushed the feeling aside not letting it ruin my day.

I finally arrived to my class a little early before the first bell of the day. My first teacher, Mr. Lay Fee was already in the class preparing for today lesson.

"Good morning, I assume that you are Zane Smith. Am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Good, it's nice to meet you Smith, I will be your English teacher, Mr. Lay Fee, and if you don't mind I would like you to sit in the desk in second row in the middle." I bow to Mr. Lay Fee and turned toward where my desk is. Great, I hate being so close to people. Oh well, I will just give it a try and if I don't like I will ask to be moved. Simple as that. I smirked at my thought and got settled in my desk. I have 10 minutes before school starts, I guess I will just listen to my music till time. I pulled out my IPod and popped in my headphones and played "Shoot It Out" by 10 Years.

Right when the song began, a handsome blonde guy with violet eyes strut through the door acting like a prince while a another very attractive guy with glasses slowly paced behind his annoying friend. I glanced up at the two friends and immediately regretting it because Blondie caught me staring and came up right to my desk. Just look forward and act like you can't hear them.

"You must be the new student, right?" asked Blondie. I turned up the music trying to tune him out. "What's your name new student?" I turned up until I couldn't anymore. "I'm Tamaki Suoh. I bet you have already heard of me though knowing I'm pretty popular." How can I still freaking HEAR HIM?! Sighing from not being able to listen to my music, I pulled out an earplug and gave Blondie one of my 'who gives a crap' looks.

"Seeing that you can't take a simple hint to shut up and leave me alone, Blondie. I'm Zane Smith and no I don't know who are you and don't give crap to learn it." With finishing my statement Blondie retreated to a corner of woe. "What's wrong with him?" I asked out loud. His friend that hasn't spoken a word yet, pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Please ignore my friend, I'm Kyoya Ootori." He said holding out his hand to me suddenly. I shook it tentatively unsure of his real intentions. He seemed like he wasn't honestly greeting me. We pulled away from each other after a second.

"I'm so sorry we bothered you Smith. It won't happen again." He said all too happily.

"It better not." I said dangerously as I put the headphones back in my ear.

After a moment a gaggle of girls came to my desk yet again interrupting my peace. I turned the music off as they addressed me so I wouldn't prolong whatever they were going to talk about to me.

"Wow I can't believe you just Kyoya and Tamaki off like that!" one girl said in awe. "They are like famous around here!"

"Famous?" I questioned.

"Yeah they are part of the Host Club! It's a group of the most handsome guys you can hang out with!"

"I can't believe you just ignored Tama-chan! And you acted so rude to Kyoya he was being so nice!" These girls acted like I should automatically worship these guys now that I knew them. 'What idiots' I thought.

The feeling from earlier came back, and this time it didn't go away. The shadows in the room suddenly began to grow and devour any traces of light in the classroom. The other students were oblivious of what was happening around them. I knew exactly why the other students couldn't see the moving shadows like I could, I'm the one They want. Why won't the bell ring already? I need to get out here before They try to attack. I thought impatiently.

I was silently shaking from a growing fear of anxiety of not knowing when the shadows would launch 'Their' attack. They brought up feelings of terror that I felt I would never be rid of. I am always on guard because of their terrifying unpredictability. I knew it wasn't something a normal person would deal with, but then again I didn't have a normal life. I never had and never will.

"I have to keep running…I have to…I just have to if I want to get away from Them." I puffed thinking desperately. I have been running for a long time and I didn't whether I could keep this up. I was out of breath. I just need to find a secure room to hide until They give up on me. I have found myself upstairs and heading to three music rooms. I approached the first door and found it was locked. The air grew colder and a slight breeze began to pick up. I felt fear and panic raising up in me for I knew They getting closer. I leapt to the next door and shook it violently and found it also was locked as well. "Ugh, no!" I panicked. Please let this one be open! I gripped the handle of third door and swung the door open. Without knowing what was hiding behind those doors, I rushed inside and slammed the door shut trying to keep Them out and away from me. I leaned against the door relieved to have found safety.

I breathed in heavily and instead of a breath of oxygen I had craved so much, I was choking on something that felt velvety and tasted like grass. I hacked and spat it out on my hand. I looked up and saw the very concerned face of the annoying blonde I met today. "What the heck! Why did you throw flowers at me?! You could have killed me!" I yelled sticking my finger in his face.

Then his friend walked over. "What do you want us to do? Pay your medical bills?" He had a look on his face that was hurting my pride and I got a mischievous idea. Hehe. The rose petal I hacked up earlier was slimy in my hand. I saw his face turn sour as I slapped him in the face with it. Man that felt good! I should have known that smile was a fake when I first meet him.

"Nope I rarely go to the hospital, and also 'four eyes' you should watch who you talking to 'cause it's not that hard to see through your fake facade, if you excuse me I must be on my way." I smirked. Everyone just stood there in shock and fear of not knowing what this mysterious person might do next.

"WAIT!" Tamika reached for me before I could leave the room. I stop suddenly and turned around looking straight at the small brunette with big feminine eyes.

"There is one question I have to ask though, why is there a girl dressed up as a boy?" with that I left the boys and girl alone in their club room.

~~~Kyoya's POV~~~

I reached to my pants pocket to retrieve my napkin, and wiped of the revolting rose spit off my cheek. I turned around and notice that everyone is still a little shocked of what just happen. So was I because I never seen anyone to have enough courage to do that to me. Tamaki looked at me with worry and confusion.

"Hey Kyoya, are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered.

"Who was that anyway?" he pondered.

"Don't you remember, that was Zane Smith, he is in our first period class." I scanned through my files for Zane's. "Here it is, Zane Smith. He is from Great Britain has an older brother and younger sister that goes here. They go by the names of Ash and Amber Smith. Their cousins goes here as well, Elie and Ebony Stewarts." Odd, that's everything about them no background or medical history, no family names or numbers, and barely any pictures. Hmm, this does not add up correctly.

"Ash and Elie are in our classes. Right, Takashi?" said the lolita boy that's was perched on the tall older boy's shoulders.

"Yeah and we have Amber and Ebony in our classes…" started Hikaru.

"They look just like twins!" finished Kaoru.

"And we can't have him running around school knowing Haruhi is a girl." They said in sync. A devilish grin crept on their faces as a nasty plan began to erupt in their minds. No we can't, and I know just the solution to this problem. I left the members and began to come up with my own plan by calling up a certain 3rd year.


	2. The Welcoming

Chapter 2

The Welcoming

* * *

~~~Zay's POV~~~

'I thought they would put up a fight than have those stupid looks on their pretty little faces.'

I thought this while walking down the hallways on the way to the lunch room. I really thought 'four eyes' would have done something then standing there like an idiot as well. My stomach was starting to growl from hunger. Oh well, what can you expect from a bunch of stuck up rich kids? I wonder if the others have gone to lunch yet. Just about I was going to open the doors to the lunch I felt two hands grab the collar of my jacket and yank me back into a dark hallway. They then slammed me up against a wall and blocked me in. I lift up my head finding a pair of ginger headed twins glaring at me with amusement in their golden eyes.

"Well, well look who we have here…" taunted the one on the left.

"The intruder that slapped Kyoya…" said the one on the right.

"And found out that our Haruhi is girl." growled the one on the left.

"So what's going to take to keep you quiet?" They both said in sync. The twin on the left brought out a baseball bat from behind his back, while the other one pressed me harder against the wall. Now how many times have you been in this situation before, Zay? I couldn't help myself but laugh out loud at this stupid act of theirs. This caught the twins off guard, and causing the one holding me to let go.

"What are you laughing about?!"

"This isn't funny!"

I could tell they were getting upset and aggravated with me, seeing that I didn't fall for their trap. I wiped the tear out the corner of my eye. "Man, I have never in my entire life been threatened with a baseball bat. What do you take me for?" I straightened up and brushed out any wrinkles in my outift

"Well thanks for the good laugh, it has been awhile since I laughed like that. If you don't mind, I would like to go and get me something to eat." I sensed another presence coming up behind me but this one was taller and stronger than the others. I spun around on my heels and came face to face, well I mean face to chest with a human skyscraper.

I began to back away slowly "Um, okay. How about you stay right there and I will just start running in this direction like nothing happen." I sprinted down the hallway toward a set of classrooms. One of the doors open and I easily dodged it, but wasn't paying attention what else was ahead of me and collided into something solid and built. I hit it with a big 'Uph', and the impact made to me fall backwards on the hard tiled floor on my back. A sharp pain ran through my whole body, and causing me to black out instantly, leaving me vulnerable against my kidnappers.

~~~Club Room~~~

The delicious aroma of strawberry cakes and the sweet fragrance of roses filled my nose, as I slowly began to sit up on a plush couch. I rubbed my sore back from when I fell on that nerve.

"Gah that hurt. Wait minute…Where am I?"

I jerked my head up and found myself in Music room 3 surrounded by six very attractive guys.

"You are in the Host Club's room my dear classman." Blondie was the one that answered my question. I still had a questioning look on my face on why I'm here. "You are probably wondering why you are here so I will tell you."

Wow, I wonder what ever gave him that clue.

"Well it must be something so incredibly important that I had to skip lunch for it, so I'm all ears Blondie." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

Blondie ignored my comment either because he was an idiot or a jerk. I'm going with the first one. "You are here because well I have heard that the ladies have talked about you a lot lately and I think it is about time we add a new type to our selection." What does he mean by new type?

"That isn't the only thing is it?" It took me second but I finally figured it out, I have something that I can threaten them with, remembering the twins attacking me during lunch. They were talking about that girl named Haruhi. I stood up from the plush couch and approached Blondie in a cool manner. "I know that something that no one else knows except for the club members, and if word gets out it can falter your precious Host Club. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you see me as a threat." By this time I was eye level with him, I could see perspiration slowly drip down his face. I wasn't going to let this idiot rich kid talk me into joining their pathetic little club, the idea of hosting girls with our charms and goods looks, and filling their heads with false hopes did not set well with me.

"Um…I…uh" stuttered Blondie.

"What's wrong Tamaki cat got your tongue?" I sighed, "Seeing that you have nothing else for me, I should leave before the bell rings for class to start." I walked over to the door and I heard someone yell.

"What?" I questioned.

"I said bad boy. Your type is bad boy." Said Tamaki. He pointed at me like it was going to change my mind on staying. I shook my head and opened the door finding my big brother Ash standing there behind it. I felt like my legs was about to give out right from under me, for I knew that something is going happen and I'm not going to like it.

"Ah, I'm glad you made it Ash-senpai. I see that you have made a choice." Said a well professional voice from behind. It was Kyoya who was now standing right beside me with a black note-book in his hand.

"Of course, I have come to see if Zane here was doing fine in his new club." Ash agreed. This does not sound good.

"Who is that, Kyoya?" asked annoying voice from behind us.

"This is Ash Smith, Zane's older brother. I talked to him earlier on the phone about Zane wanting to join the Host Club." Kyoya replied.

"What?!" I yelled. All of a sudden someone jumped my back swinging me about and almost knocking me down in the process.

"Yay, Zan-chan gets to join the Host Club! Now I have someone else to eat cake with." Cheered the small lolita boy on my back. I still didn't have a clue on what was going on.

"Well I'm glad that my younger brother is making some new friends. I hope that you have fun in your new club, Zane. I will see you after your club is over." Ash walked off and waved at me good-bye. As I watch my only ticket out of this crazy room leave, I slowly slump to the floor not knowing what else to do.

"What's wrong with Zan-chan? Do you want share some cake with me?" asked the small lotia boy. He held his hand out to help me up. I smiled and took the boy's small hand and let him lead me to a table. A dark haired boy, that was as tall as Ash, placed two strawberry cakes in front of us. I took a small bit out of mine while the lotia boy stuffed his face with his.

"Now that I'm part of this club I better start learning about the other hosts. So, what's your names?" I asked.

The boy swallowed his piece of cake and pointed at the tall boy. "That's Takashi Morinozuka but everyone calls him Mori, and I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey." He gave me a cheerful smile, and took another bite out of his cake

"So you're the brick wall that I ran into earlier, well it is nice to meet you Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai." I gave them a sweet smile and the ginger head twins came up to our table. "What do you two want, because I'm still not in a good mood from what you did earlier?" I snarled.

"Are you still mad from that, why don't you just get over it?" said the one on the right.

"Yeah, we was just trying to protect our friend." Said the one on the left. I wasn't going to put up with this crap anymore. I'm tired of people that think they are better than you in way possible, just because they have a little bit more money than you. And I was about to put the twins back in their place when the annoying blonde interrupted us.

"Please be nice to our new host, sorry about them two. They tend be like that." He growled at the twins and they just stuck their tongues out. "Where were we, ah yes? These to two are the Hitachiin brothers. The one the left is Kaoru and one the right is Hikaru." The twins seemed bored with me now since I didn't do anything, and left me to bother poor Haruhi. Blondie did a dramatic pose showing off himself. "And I'm Tamaki, the 'King' of the Host Club."

I ignored the blabbing 'king' and wiped my mouth and placed the napkin on the table. I pushed my chair out and got up. I bowed to Honey and Mori-senpai, and left the club room. If anyone else notice that I left, I didn't care they would see me this after school during club hours. I just need to get some air and get out of that room. I sighed and walked to my next class.

~~Club Room~~

I didn't talk a lot for the rest of the day just listen to my music and drew in my sketch book. I was tired and still a little worried that the shadows might come again, this time during club hours. I finally made it to the club room, and found the guys doing nothing. I rolled my eyes and found an empty chair near the window. I kept quiet and watched the other hosts from my corner. The twins fooled around with Haruhi making Tamaki angry, and he was screaming at Kyoya to make them stop. Kyoya ignored him and was typing away at his computer and occasionally write something down in his black notebook. Honey-senpai was happily eating away at his fourth or fifth cake and Mori-senpai was reading a book and glancing at his cousin every now and again. How can I fit into this group of friends? I'm so different from them, I don't belong here maybe I can get Ash let me drop out. All of a sudden, the doors opened wide and girls in yellows poufy dress began to fill the room. A girl in braids noticed me in the corner and tugged the sleeve of a girl with short brown hair.

"Is that the new host?" asked the girl in braids.

"He's cute, what type is he?" asked a girl with straight hair.

"My lovely princesses this is Zane Smith. He is one of the new students here at Ouran. We thought it should be time to add a new type to our wonderful list, and Zane's type is the perfect one to add, for he is the bad boy." Tamaki presented me to the girls, and I bowed to the ladies and gave them a one of my flirtatious smiles. The ladies all eeked in excitement.

"So who is going to be very first chick to try me?" I asked. The girl in braids was blushing, the perfect target. I cupped her chin and pulled it close to my face.

"What about you miss?"

The closeness made her blush even more, making her look like a tomato. The girls eeked even louder and rushed to Kyoya to pick their host. I had seven girls in total to request me, hosting wasn't as hard as I thought it would. It was quiet relaxing actually, being able to talk about regular thing was nice for a change, and it kept my mind off the shadows as well. I was down to the last three of my girls when Amber and Ebony walked in.

"Zane!" the girls screamed with joy. They dashed over to where I was hosting, and squeezed me like they haven't seen each other in forever. They looked at me with their matching ice blue eyes.

"We didn't know that you was going to join the Host Club…."started Amber.

"You should have told us, so we wouldn't have worried about you!" finished Ebony. They eyes started to tear up.

"We thought you kidnapped or worse! You shouldn't make us worry, Zane!" They squeezed me even hard causing all the air in me to leave. I kept tapping their arms to make them let go before I died from suffocation. They loosen their grip and I felt air fell up my lungs again.

"Well I thought Ash told you that I was in the Host Club. I'm sorry that I didn't check to make sure he did." I gave Amber and Ebony my infamous sad kitty eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course we forgive you Feathers. We just wanted to make sure you was fine." Said a very familiar husky voice from behind the girls and me. Please, don't tell me it's him. I turned around seeing a very tall guy that had blue gray eyes and black spiky hair. This was no other than my annoying cousin Elie.

"What do you want Elie?" I was not in the mood to mess with him right now especial in front of the Host Club.

"What, I can't check on my little Feathers? The girls wanted to see what the club was like. So I just helped them find the room." He said this while looking around the room. Tamaki was watching our little scene and wanted to find out who was with me.

"It looks like we a have three new visitors." He grabbed Amber's and Ebony's hands lovingly into his, and planted a delicate kiss on both hands. "And two of them a beautiful princesses." Amber and Ebony had showed no emotion on their faces. Tamaki was beginning to look like a puppy that has just been kicked. They glanced at each other still with no expression.

"He must be French." Amber assumed.

"Certainly acts like it or maybe the stereotypical version." Ebony said.

"Awe! He looks like a puppy!" Amber gushed as each pinched his cheeks. "He an adorable puppy!" I ignored Tamaki's pleading helps, and watch the three girls that I was hosting giggle at the scene of my sister and cousin gushing over Tamaki like he was a puppy. I zoned out for a bit and I quickly snapped out of it when Elie asked about the room.

"So, this used to be or still is a music room?" he asked curiously. I have wondered that before but never gave it that much thought. Then, a light bulb went off in my head. I did know that there was a stage in the back of the room, but didn't know if there was still any instruments in here. I gently pulled Elie's sleeve toward me. I whispered into his ear and pointed at the stage. He nodded his head and made his way to it while no one was paying attention. I searched for Kyoya and found him sitting in his usually spot, writing in his black note book.

"Hey Kyoya, can I-"

"No." Kyoya rudely interrupted me before I could get anything. He didn't even glance up once.

"What?! I didn't even get a chance tell you what I wanted to do!" I yelled. I hate it when people in

"I don't care what exactly you wanted to do, but you are not going to do it." He finally looked up at me with no expression on his face.

"You're still mad at me for slapping you earlier, aren't you? Well, I don't know what you want me to do, unless you want me to kiss your cheek and make it feel better. But I'm not going to apologize for it, so you can cross that off your list."

I hate when people try to knock me down and walk over me. And I'm definitely not going to let this kid try to tell me what to do. "I tried to be nice, but I don't think that's working for me. So, I guess I will just stick my title of being a bad boy then."

I left without his consent, and headed for the stage.

Elie and the girls were already up there prepared to play a song. Ebony was sitting behind a black drum set, Amber was holding a violet blue, electric bass guitar, and Elie was holding two electric guitars a red and white one. I smiled and picked the white one from his hand. I turned to the rest of the people in the room. They haven't even notice us up here, just like I wanted. Ebony began bonding on the drum, and the rest of us followed her lead.

_Then I began to sing getting everyone's attention._

_Say my name and his in the same breath_

_I dare you to say they taste the same_

_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_

_And let December glow in flames (flames)_

_Brace myself and let go_

_Start it over again in Mexico_

_These friends, they don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites now_

_I, don't, care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in mi-i-i-isery_

_Said I, don't, care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_I began to sway my hips to the beat, causing a few girls to faint._

_Oh, take a chance let your body get a tolerance_

_I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants_

_Pull a breath like another cigarette_

_Pawn shop, heart trading up (trading up)_

_I'm the oracle in my chest_

_Let the guitar scream like a fascist_

_Sweat it out, shut your mouth, free love on the streets_

_But, in the alley it ain't that cheap, now_

_I, don't, care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in mi-i-i-i-sery_

_Said I, don't, care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_(OH)_

_(OH)_

_'Said I, don't, care just what, you, think; as long as i-it's about me_

_'Said I, don't, care just what you think as long as i-i-it's about me_

_I said I don't care_

_(I don't care)_

_I said I, don't care_

_(I don't care)_

_'Said I, don't, care_

_I, don't, care_

_(No, I don't)_

_I don't care_

_(Said, I don't care)_

_I said, I don't (don't) care (care)_

_I don't, care, what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in mi-i-i-isery_

_Said I, don't, care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in mi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-isery_

_ ..._

Some of the girls fainted promptly from my little stunt, and the others were blushing like crazy. I guess that was a little too much for them to handle. Hehe, I'm going to get into so much trouble because of this. After a short moment of silence, everyone applauded for us.

"Thank you! If you are wondering, that's Amber on the lead base, Elie on lead guitar, and Ebony on drums. Thanks for coming to the Host Club!" I yelled into the microphone.

I gave my goodbyes to the last of the girls as they left the club room. Elie and the girls had already left after they help put up the equipment, and waiting for me at our car.

I was suddenly pulled back by someone grabbing my arm. I went on defensive mode and tried to overpower the figure. The person had grabbed both my arms. "I thought I told you not to do this."

The figure said in a dark low voice. Kyoya. I felt anger rise up in my chest and I clenched my fists. I couldn't stand him telling me what to do. With this burst of anger I threw him to the ground using his body weight and I grabbed his neck into a choke hold.

I leaned in close to his ear, and whispered with a threatening tone.

"Let this get through that your thick skull of yours Ootori, no one tells me what to do especially you."

I heard gears turning and scraping suddenly. I turned my attention to the sound. A large pedestal came out of the ground and there was a girl with honey colored hair in a suit and holding a microphone.

"It's a confrontation between the bad boy type and the cool type! When these two hosts are so similar, who will come out on top!?"

The voice rang out loud and annoyingly through my ears.

"HEY! You're not supposed to be in this episode! You don't show up til later!" I yelled at her.

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 2 guys. lol Had some random Renge in there.

So why is Zay so defensive all the time? Why is she so prideful? Hehe if you want to find out you'll have to stick around and wait...


	3. Oops!

"Hey Kyoya! Don't forget to add a Disclaimer, you of all people should know, how much legal trouble you could get into!" Zay said sitting in Kyoya's lap effectively annoying the heck out of him.

"Yeah." Mori said.

Kyoya's mouth turned into a tight-lipped smile. "I was getting THERE!"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES, AND I AM NOT CLAIMING THEM TO BE MY OWN. I OWN Zay, Ember, Ebony, Elias, and Ash.

"AWW! Kyo-Chan! You own me?!" Zay reached up and licked Kyoyas cheek cutely. Mori pulled out a laser pointer and got the attention of Zay, innocently stealing her away from Kyoya.

* * *

Chapter Three: Oops!

"Welcome ladies."

Today the host club was having a flower-viewing reception, I was sitting with the two mismatched seniors and Haruhi. While Honey-senpai stirred away at matcha grinding it to oblivion, my eyes have drifted off to the other hosts. Tamaki was asking a curly haired girl which tea cup she wanted, the twins was doing their usual brotherly love act, and Kyoya was advertising picture books of each host club member. When did he take those pictures, and how does he enough pictures of me to make a book? I contemplated on these questions for a moment in my head then thought better not to waste time on something I probably didn't want know.

I turn my attention back on the two hosts in front of me. The small lotia boy was still stirring the matcha. I looked at Mori-senpai, whom showed no emotion on his face. I studied Mori carefully as he watched Honey. The senior was so intriguing to me. We haven't even spoken yet, but somehow I felt a calm I haven't felt in a long time. I looked over at the other host accompanying us, along with our guests. Haruhi, looking as doe-eyed as ever was just watching the scene. She seemed to just be enjoying the quietness of the moment, but slightly on edge. I was pulled from my reverie, when I realized that Honey was still grinding the matcha. I cocked my head to the side and thought, how long has he been stirring that, maybe I should tell him.

_'_Naw, I bet Mori will do it_.'_ And he did just that.

"Mitsukuni, you over did it." Mori said, admonishing Honey.

Honey-senpai lifted up the whisk, and barely a sip was left in the bowl. Tears began to swell in his eyes. A brown haired girl, came to his rescue saying, "Honey I'll take it! It looks so yummy!" The other girl joined in with cheering the teary boy up in no time. Mori picked up a plate with snacks and held them out. Haruhi and I both sighed at how naively he took their praises.

"Haruhi, there is something that has been on my mind lately and I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you join the host club? I mean you don't seem like the type of person who would enjoy being in a club like this one."

I watched her process what I had just said. Her mouth formed a small 'o' and then she said.

"Well, I didn't choose this myself. I kind of just got dragged into doing it."

"What?" She sighed and started to speak again.

"Well it all started when I accidentally broke a vase….."

I decided to walk around a bit after Haruhi told me her tale. I would have stayed a bit longer with Mori and Honey but I didn't think I could stand the company of the girls oogling over Honey anymore.

I stood turned away from everyone and took a breather.

I watched the millions of cherry blossoms fall to the ground from the arc of trees, as I breathed in the crisp air of the day. I raised my hand to catch one, and the sleeve of my blue kimono inched down to reveal one of the bruises I had received this morning.

I frowned in fond annoyance, remembering the little prank my 'dear' cousin Elias decided to pull on me this morning, by buttering up my shower. I clenched my teeth and my eyelids lowered a bit.

'Of course he had to pick morning, when I'm still groggy and ready to enjoy a nice shower to wake myself up, to cause me to fall ultimately, even after I tried to stop the fall with my arms.' I thought sarcastically. I made a mental note not to forget to come up with plan that would get him back ten-fold, and laughed evilly in my mind.

I could still hear the faint buzzings of conversation from the host club, the most obvious one being Tamaki. I understood his character almost immediately upon meeting the blonde from his narcissism, to his kind nature in the way he spoke to people. But the host in stark contrast to him, Mori , I knew next to nothing about.

I had an urge to boldly go up the Mori and squeeze all the questions I could out of him, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't ever respond if I used that approach. I procrastinated on what questions I should ask. I turned back around to find him. I finally spotted him standing near a table filled with snacks set on ornate trays. He was just standing there staring off into space. I looked around and I didn't see Honey with him. All the times I've been in Mori's presence the little senior has always been there, so it was kind of odd just seeing his looming form. He was quite tall for a normal persons standards, but to my family it was the average. I also noticed how muscled he was and I wondered if he played any sports.

I decided that my spying on him might have borderlined on creepy so I boldly went over to the table to talk.

I caught eyes with him for a moment saying 'hey' causally, and picked up a onigiri that looked yummy. Taking a bite I heard his deep voice reply back simply. "Hey." It shocked me a bit for hearing him talk to me directly for the first time .

"Um...Mori-senpai do you play sports by any chance?" Maybe if I ask Mori a simple question hopefully he would open up to me more.

"Kendo." I half expected him to boast about his sport like many of the boys I've met before. I was getting more curious about this silent character. I do remember Tamaki telling me about all the host club types and I do recall him saying that Mori was the 'wild' type, but I just couldn't see it. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So what do you say to a fight with me?" His head turned and I noticed a slight intrigued look run across his features.

I nudged his shoulder with my arm and said. "I've been searching for a good match and you look pretty impressive."

"I'll be at the kendo practice hall after host club hours."

I nodded, smiling at the prospect of this new challenge.

"…physical exams are coming up soon and you know what that means for Haruhi don't you Tono?"

I froze, physical exams…?

I got a little flustered from my freak out and calmed down telling myself that Ash, being the meticulous and careful planner he usually is probably already researched it and took care of it for me. So I just put it out of my mind, and relied on him. I strolled over to the group of hooligans.

"You should have already thought this one through." I said to the twins who shot a devilish look back at me.

I narrowed my eyes. I pulled my eyelid down and stuck my tongue out.

* * *

"Haruhi." Tamaki saw Haruhi and she giggled. "Been waiting long? What's the matter, you look a little down." Haruhi blushes. Sparkles suddenly appeared around her face.

"I can't help it. Everyone keeps staring at me for some reason." Major close up of blushing pouty face. "I'm so embarrassed." Tamaki cups her chin and pulls her close into a wonderful embrace. Sparkles and roses suddenly appear around them.

"They are looking at you because you are lovely. Don't you worry. I promise that I will protect you no matter what." Haruhi grips Tamaki tighter. "Oh Senpai that make me feel better. Thank you. I mean it." Then Tamaki spins Haruhi around with a rose background and sparkles. Haruhi then yells passionately at Tamaki "I'm in love,love with you, Tamaki senpai!" and then the curtains close.

* * *

I stood staring at the blonde who seemed to be on another planet right now, wondering what it was he was imagining. I wonder what all the girls would think if they knew how much of weirdo Tamaki was, and how little he actually knew about love by just spouting out romantic crap he's read about.

I looked down at Honey wide eyed hoping for some explanation for the blondes behavior. "Tama-chan does this all the time now."

"Well he's creeping me out." one of the twins pointed out of nowhere catching eyes with me

"Me too." I said back. When I turned my attention back, there was Tamaki supposedly finished with, whatever it was he was doing and pointing at me.

"Envious Zane and Hikaru? This is all part of my plan, while you two were blinded by jealousy I have already foreseen the ending of this charade. Obviously this story is about a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters, which makes us love interests."

"But then what would that make us?..." I motioned to the rest of the club and I.

Tamaki must find pointing as a way to assert himself because he sure did a lot of it.

"You, boys, are the homosexual supporting characters." and the word homo and hearts appear behind in the background.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. I watched angrily as Tamaki grabbed a stick out of no where and begins to make a line between us, scraping the nice tiled floor.

"So please don't step across this line." Tamaki smiling, still with the stick in his hand.

"Give me that stick and I will show you a homosexual supporting character!"I said growling.

I stepped over the 'line' earning a squeak from the boy and promptly began to chase him and hopefully scare him away for good.

I jerked the stick away from him ready to smack him with it, when he called out.

"Mommy dearest! Help! Our rebellious son is about to kill me!"

'Hehe what are you talking about you crazy fool? Yelling nonsense won't help you now!' I thought to myself.

I felt a strong hand grab the hand with the stick in it and pull me back.

"Zane. I suggest you stop now." I heard Kyoya say sternly.

I almost felt inclined to listen to him and respect him, but… I had a better idea.

I put on the most pitiful face I could and hugged Kyoya's waist. I pressed my face into his warm neck and cried.

"Why mommy! Did you have to marry such a mean man, calling his own children homosexual!" I opened one of my eyes and I saw him staring straight ahead frowning. He was stiff as a board and it felt awkward to be holding him like this. I was suddenly pushed away roughly and I could have sworn I saw him blushing as he walked away.

* * *

"Alright now I've set you up a room in the Class 1A clinic, it was pretty tough but I found a way to do it without Ootori figuring it out, since most the doctors are from his family's staff." Ash started explaining his plan to Elias and I.

Ash put his hands on my shoulders and said. "It will be in the Special boys clinic so you don't have to worry about anybody bothering you Zay." I nodded with serious face.

Elias ruffled my hair succeeding in messing it up. I growled a little and tried to fix it. I saw his perfectly spiked black hair and wanted to do the same but I decided to play a different card this time. So I just sighed.  
"Whatcha' so serious for 'Feathers'? Your treating this like some secret mission!" My cousin taunted.

He laughed and I pushed him back playfully also calling him by his nickname.

"And what about you 'Ellie'?" His face scrunched up upon hearing his feminine nickname I had given him.

"You never take anything seriously, maybe you should once in a while instead of pulling pranks all the time." I said crossing my arms. "Maybe you should be a little more _mature_." I raised my chin and turned away from him.

"What are you still bitter about that prank this morning? Geez everyone in the house could hear it." He snickered and I turned back around my anger getting the best of me. "It was like an elephant fell!" I watched his eyes, they seemed like a dull grey-blue now because of his contact lenses but I knew underneath, his deep blue eyes would be sparkling with amusement, while mine twitched in annoyance.

My trying to be mature didn't last long and I went off on him, of course giving him the reaction he wanted all along.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" I gritted my teeth.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down!" I heard Ash whisper as he looked around. I sighed. When I dared to look at Elias's face again he was sporting that smirk that has irked me for so many years.

We headed to the clinic, and it was refreshing because nobody was in this hallway at the time, so I could talk with Ash and Elias pretty loudly. I suddenly felt a gush of air and smelled the familiar scent of Absinthe. I turned around but I didn't see anybody out of the ordinary and I shrugged it off since we were already at our destination. I said bye and then went inside and greeted the doctor.

* * *

Third person POV

"Well that went smoothly. " Ash raised his arms above his head to stretch. A moment of silence. "Yep. Nobody suspected a thing! I even did it without that big shot Ootori knowing."

"Yep we all know you did a good job Ash."

Ash's good mood disappeared suddenly. Somehow his cousin couldn't go a day without teasing him. He just wanted to boast a little. Well he did have a bad habit of doing it everytime he accomplished something..

The boys heard loud footsteps coming they're coming closer and panting. They both stood on guard ready for anything as usual. It seemed to becoming from another hallway so they investigated. They found that the sounds stopped after a while, and located the source. They saw an older man hunched over trying to catch his breath.

Ash didn't want to alert the man, but Elias on the other hand couldn't ever be patient.

"What are you running from old man?" Elias barked. The man jerked his head up and looked at the very tall third years like they were going to kill him. They looked so intimidating that he ran away again.

Elias breathed out . "Hey!- Geez what's wrong with old people." Elias ran after him and Ash had no choice but to come along also.

Kyoya escorted Haruhi to the special boys clinic. Kyoya pushed my glasses up on his nose again. He tried to push the ridiculous people he knew out of his mind but to no avail he was always troubled these days. First it was Tamaki giving him trouble, now there is another person that knows about Haruhi being a girl. It's especially bad because of how unpredictable and rebellious he is. Kyoya thought of a few days ago when Zane hugged him. Kyoya thought he was strangely warm and comforting on contact. He felt a little uncomfortable with himself when he realized that he felt comfortable in Zane's arms. He thought that this guy was pretty odd.

'He acted like he was angry being called gay by Tamaki but then he acts gay toward me?' He have no idea if or when Zane might let the secret out, which would lead him to losing the newest host who in turn was bringing in a plausible amount of money that he just couldn't lose. He thought of all the ways he could bend Zane's will to his own.

He was brought back to reality when he reached his destination with Haruhi.

Kyoya opened the door for her to take her exam, but the brunette noticed that her shoe was untied and leant down to tie its laces. Kyoya looked inside waiting for her to finish and saw another student standing inside the room by a changing room. He didn't think there was another special case like Haruhi's in the school he would have to research that later..

The person's back was bare. He could tell by the delicate curves and the defined waist. He saw parallel scars running in between her shoulder-blades and he wondered just what they were from. The girl's black hair was cut short… like someone else he knew.

He almost gasped but was pulled out of his thoughts when Haruhi spoke.

"Are you okay senpai?"

"Yes, Im fine." He said calmly trying to control his chaotic mind.

Heavy footsteps thundered down the hall and into the main clinic, startling all the ladies in the room and grabbing the attention of the host club.

The two cousins searched the room filled with yellow, white and blue for someone out of the ordinary.

The urgency of the two didn't go unnoticed by the six handsome devils waiting for their seventh member to finish "his" physicals.

"Hey that old man was fast! I just wanted to see if he was okay!" Elias said bending over and catching his breath.

"Well we're both giants! Don't you think that's kind of intimidating? Besides you weren't speaking in the most eloquent of tones man." Ash spat back sarcastically.

They spotted the be-speckled Kyoya looking surprised at the man they were chasing currently. They set off running to Kyoya, and were confronted by the curious host's, losing sight of the man.

"Who was that person you guys are after? He looked pretty haggard." Hikaru asked.

"Well I just asked him something before and he just started running." Elias started. "Yeah we figured he was suspicious, some girls stopped us earlier saying he was pervert." Ash said holding a finger up.

"Hey, looks like that man is headed to the special boys clinic!" A girl exclaimed.

All eight boys hearts stopped.

Haruhi sat patiently swinging her legs slightly. She didn't think that anybody else would be in this sector, at least according to Kyoya. She wondered who it was, but told herself not to butt into others lives, like someone else she knew.

'Maybe they just are embarrassed.' She thought. She didn't think any rich person in their right mind would have any reason to crossdress, and have such misfortune like she did.

Zay sighed happily walking into the waiting area. She was finished with her exam and everything went off without a hitch. She silently thanked her brother, sometimes she took the little nerd for granted just because she shared blood with him, but once again he didn't let her down, protecting her as fiercely as he ever did. She reached for her necklace to fiddle with it, a habit that she had whenever she was thinking, but found nothing but emptiness.

She couldn't go into the dressing room again because of the doctor's other patient so she would have to wait until the person is finished.

Haruhi , after finishing her exam looked over the dressing room and saw a glint of light.

The small brunette examined the shiny silver chain. It had a detailed feather charm and a cat head attached to it. Her face took an inquisitive turn when she gazed at the cat head. It had blue opal eyes that she found quite mysterious. Not a single thought of stealing it came to her mind even though it intrigued her so, though she thought that most girls in this school would jump at the chance. She decided to go out and give it to the other patient who she thought it belonged to. It would quench her slight curiosity to know who it was, and she would also be doing a good deed in the process. She didn't quite mind at all if the person found out she was a girl, because if the person was in the same situation also wouldn't matter.

She walked back into the waiting room. The doctor had already left so she hoped that the person was still there.

To her surprise she saw a head of black hair with neon blue streaks running through it. The person had their arms crossed and legs outstretched in the chair. She cocked her head to the side, she didn't know anybody else in this school that was bold enough to wear that kind of hairstyle except the "Bad Boy type."

"Zane?"

Sure enough blue green eyes blinked surprised at her.

"Haruhi! Hey!" Zay's mind raced but she supposed it was alright to let Haruhi in on her secret.

Haruhi sat down in a chair next to her and bluntly said, "You're so bold, I would have never figured out you were a girl for your extremely overbearing personality covering it up."

'Well the glamour does a pretty good job too.' Zay thought to herself.

"Well now that you know you can call me Zay, and try not to tell the boys alright? I can't have them treating me any differently, like I'm a fragile flower or something."

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Haruhi nodded and smiled.

The smell of absthine hit Zays nose again so she looked for the source. "Whats that smell? Alcohol?" Haruhi's nose scrunched up slightly and looked at Zay.

They were both standing now, Zay surveilled the room and Haruhi grabbed onto her arm.

Suddenly they were grabbed from behind, Zay's sudden instinct was to kill whatever it was defiling her, but she couldn't show her true strength with Haruhi there. That would ruin everything Ash had done already. This was the origin of the alcoholic smell, she thrashed a bit just to test how strong the man was. She confident that they would be fine.

"HARUHI!" The Hosts ran as quickly as they could, with Ash and Elias trotting behind.

"Hey don't worry we'll save Haruhi! Don't you think that people will think something is wrong with Haruhi and figure out her gender if everyone of you act so concerned?" Ash said trying to convince the worried boys.

They all stopped in their tracks, Kyoya turning to him and staring threateningly to hide his anxiety. He was losing control of the situation so suddenly.

"And how exactly do you know that she's a girl? Who told you?" Kyoya interrogated.

"Haha! See it's fine we already know so you wouldn't have any problems letting us save her! I mean we're the one's that even knew that a pervert was here in the first place." Elias said weaving around Kyoya's questions, and started running again with Ash. They were in the front now, racing to the clinic.

"Hey! We won't let just anybody save our Haruhi!" Tamaki bellowed and surprisingly reached the door before anybody else. He held the doorknob and everybodys momentum was too great and crashed into the door. At the same time Tamaki's wrist turned the knob, causing everyone to fall into the room in a jumbled mess. They all gasped seeing two girls being restricted from the man dressed in doctors garb.

Zay's POV

My eyes widened upon see my brother, cousin, and the entire host club fall into the room. Mori was the first to get up, seeing as he was on top of everyone. Mori saw me looking concerned. Everyone got to their feet and I met eyes with Kyoya. My heartbeat raced, the look he was giving me told me that he already knew. His eyes showed cold knowing indifference. I tried to hide the weakness in my eyes by closing them tightly. I didn't want them to see me this way, apparently caught in the trap of a villain, when in actuality I was stronger than any of them. I didn't want to seem like a helpless little girl, always running from the shadows, always searching for love.

...

* * *

Hehe! Show me some love if you like the story! Next up! How will the Host club react to Zay being a girl? Are you interested in The flocks back story yet? Stick around for more!


End file.
